ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon Ponies
Hello hello! My name's Addy the Unknown, and I'm here to show you guys a new species I made for Pony Town. They're called (as you can see by the title) NEON PONIES! Please bare in mind that this is still a wip, so I might add some things later on ^^' Also, I'm very sorry if this is super duper long. I inda get carried away with stuff like this So, lets begin! What in the world are Neon Ponies? Good question! Neon Ponies are (as the title says) ponies that are neon...ish... They have pitch black bodies with any color outline. Their hair, tail, and legs are gradient, and their eyes are the same color as their hair, or body outline (though the gradient on the legs are optional). The sclera of the eye (aka, the white part of the normal eye) can be any color! Neon ponies can also have cutie marks, but not many of them do... They can also be any species! Alicorn neon ponies are very rare, but they usually disguise themselves as unicorns, while earth neon ponies are more common. Speaking of which, let me show you who the leaders of the neon ponies are! The Leader/Co-Leader! You can tell who the leader is if they're wearing a bandana. The leader wears a normal dark colored bandana, while the co-leader wears a spotted bandana. The leader is Fire Arrow, an alicorn disguised as a unicorn. Despite her having a "fired" appearance, she's really nice and energetic and is very friendly towards other ponies. While her backstory is a very big mystery, there are rumors hat says that she's the first neon pony to appear in Pony Town. No one knows why she disguises herself. Is she ashamed of being an alicorn? Is she scared that everypony won't like her actual form? Is she even an alicorn? No one knows! She refuses to tell us why... The co-leader is Neon Glow, a pegasus that is Fire Arrow's "brother." (or at least, that's what they say.) Whenever Arrow is off duty (aka you don't see her anywhere), he will take her place. No one knows where he came from, but there are rumors that says that Arrow created him, their mother (or whatever created them) turned blue when Neon was being made, or he was just a mistake Despite all these rumors, Neon is a cool, calm, and relaxed pony. He doesn't really care about what you think of him, and he finds it kinda funny. Phew! Now that that's over with, time to go to the fun stuff! Roles! All species have roles, so this species does ad well! There are three roles that the neon ponies have: The Common Pony Nothing special about them. They can be any species, any gender, any whatever. They're just normal citizens of the neon ponies. they walk around, they say hi, they talk to other species, it doesn't matter. They're just there... ... Idk what to say about them... The Guard Pony Basically the common pony, except they fight! (lol jk) The guard pony protects the neon ponies and other allies. They can be any species as well. You can easily find out who are guard ponies if they're wielding swords and if they're wearing armor. Guard ponies would also try to solve conflicts between other ponies no matter the species. They're there to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone. The Wandering Pony The wandering pony are usually outside the hangout spots that the neon ponies are usually in. These ponies are either traveling, just looking, or exiled from the group. Usually, they look like they're poor, but they're not actually poor. They're there to look around, make friends, etc. Nothing that special really... ... Yee Where do they hang out? Neon ponies usually hang out where the red squares are. The black square is also a hangout spot, but it's also where you would mostly find Fire Arrow or Neon Glow. Just like most of them, it's perfectly fine if you walk outside the hangout spots. Even the leaders have to walk around sometimes haha. Smol reminder, you can only see neon ponies in the safe server. You'll rarely see them in the other servers. EDIT: You'll see them in the +18 servers now :P Species, and how common they are Neon ponies comes in all shapes and sizes! Here are the types of neon ponies there are from legendary, to most common: * Alicorns (usually disguised as unicorns. You can tell if the horn is longer than the norm) * Unicorns * Bat * Changling * Pegasus * Crystal * Deer * Earth Feel free to make your own! The Rules All neon ponies must follow these rules: * Neon ponies should NOT create war with other species * Neon ponies should NOT disturb or create problems with other species * Neon pony guards should NOT attack anypony, unless it's REALLY important * If you are exiled from the group and suddenly come back with an army, don't try it. We will beat you. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Species